Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (known as Epic Mickey: The Power of 2 in Europe) is a platform video game and the sequel to Epic Mickey. The game has a companion called Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot All has been well in Wasteland since Mickey helped defeat the Shadow Blot, with all the forgotten characters rebuilding their home. However, a series of earthquakes threatens to undo the work and the world. The Mad Doctor (who somehow survived his defeat and mostly sings instead of talking) arrives and asks Oswald to join forces with him to help repair Wasteland. Gus, the leader of the Gremlins, and Ortensia, Oswald's wife (who doesn't trust the Mad Doctor), contact Mickey Mouse. Mickey once more enters Yen Sid's workshop and takes the magic brush to aid him as he enters Wasteland. Oswald joins up with them in Dark Beauty Castle, explaining the Mad Doctor warned him of the Blotworx - Blotlings piloting mechanical suits - which have taken control of the Beetleworx production. The castle begins collapsing, forcing them to escape; Oswald retrieves his powerful remote en route. Mickey and Oswald fight their way through Wasteland, defeating Blotlings, Beetleworx, and Blotworx (including a giant robotic dragon in which it can be redeemed or defeated) and helping other characters. After repairing the disabled projectors, they notice one of the Gremlins named Prescott is acting strange and they follow him. This takes them to Fort Wasteland, an area that was seemly destroyed before the events of Mickey's last visit, which leads to the Floatyard, where they find he has built a massive robot designed after him. Destroying or trapping the mech, Mickey and Oswald try interrogating Prescott, only to have Animatronic Daisy Duck's news team and the Mad Doctor arrive; the doc seems to put Prescott in a hypnotic trance, making him confess to being behind the chaos which convinces everyone except for the duo. Concerned, Mickey and Oswald follow the Mad Doctor's trail to his hideout, which leads them to Autotopia, another area that was also supposedly destroyed during the Blot's revolt. After finding his diary, they learn that he wants to take all the paint to broadcast a show into the Cartoon world, so people can remember him and give him a heart to escape Wasteland and it is also revealed that he was the one who made the Blotworx who eventually turned on him. They defeat the Mad Doctor, whose robotic body finally gives out and is either defeated or redeemed depending on which path was taken in his fight. Afterwards, the Wasteland celebrates Mickey and Oswald's triumph with a parade highlighting the duo's major choices in the game (including the three bosses). However, the Petes of Wasteland, with Petetronic being present if Mickey and Oswald achieve the bad ending, kidnap Prescott, presumably having plans for both him and Wasteland. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Epic Mickey 2 takes place in a world based on classic and retired Disney characters and attractions. Likewise, the gameplay in Epic Mickey 2 closely resembles that of the original. One of the biggest updates is the addition of Oswald as a supporting character for Mickey; Oswald can either be controlled by the computer or a second player. Oswald uses a remote control in method as Mickey uses his paintbrush, to attack or befriend enemy characters and to alter the environment as needed to complete tasks. Oswald also has many other abilities, such as flying with his ears, taking off his leg, using his arms as boomerangs, etc. There are also some special abilities that can only be used when Mickey and Oswald are working together. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Videos Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two / Videos Voice Sounds Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two / Voice Sound Category:Disney Category:Disney Games